


Eurovision

by allmyworldsastage



Category: Tatort
Genre: Eurovision, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Possibly Pre-Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/pseuds/allmyworldsastage
Summary: Grand Prix Party im Kalinka





	Eurovision

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin hundemüde, immer noch ein bisschen beschwipst und das musste jetzt dringend noch raus. Totaaaal albern. Sorry (?)

* * *

„Tschüs, Chef. Schönen Feierabend“, sagte Nadeshda, als sie am Freitagnachmittag das Büro verließ.

„Ja, schönes Wochenende“, erwiderte Thiel. Er war ebenfalls im Aufbruch und suchte eigentlich nur noch nach seinem Handy. Als er es endlich unter einem Berg Papier gefunden hatte und wieder aufsah, stellte er erstaunt fest, dass Nadeshda auf halbem Weg zur Tür stehen geblieben war. Vorwurfsvoll sah sie ihn an.

„Sie haben es vergessen“, sagte sie. Thiel hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sie redete.

„Was soll ich vergessen haben?“

„Na, die Eurovision Party im Kalinka morgen Abend.“

„Och nö, Nadeshda“, seufzte Thiel. Mit diesem Blödsinn konnte er ja nun so gar nichts anfangen. Die Musik, die sie da spielten, war scheußlich und dann gewann noch nicht einmal das am wenigsten scheußliche Lied, sondern das Land, dem seine Nachbarn die meisten Punkte zu schacherten.

„Oh doch, Herr Thiel. Sie haben sich in den letzten Jahren schon oft genug davor gedrückt.“ Das stimmte. Nadeshda hatte ihn schon öfter zu dieser Feier eingeladen. Aber Thiel hatte es immer rechtzeitig geschafft, sich nach Hamburg abzusetzen, oder einen Fall vorschieben können, der ihn so in Anspruch genommen hatte, dass da leider gar nichts zu machen gewesen war. In diesem Jahr hatte er dummerweise keine dieser Ausreden. „Außerdem haben Sie’s versprochen“, fügte Nadeshda hinzu. Auch das stimmte leider. Nadeshda hatte schon den Vorentscheid mit einigen Kollegen geguckt und sie hatte seine Abwesenheit nur akzeptiert, weil er ihr versichert hatte, dann wenigstens zum großen Finale zu kommen. „Freuen Sie sich einfach, dass diese Woche noch so viel zu tun war, dass Sie die Halbfinals nicht schon mit anschauen mussten. Und seien Sie pünktlich. Spätestens um zwanzig Uhr. Sonst komme ich Sie persönlich abholen.“

 

Darüber hätte Nadeshda sich nun wirklich keine Sorgen machen müssen, denn ihn persönlich abzuholen übernahm niemand anderes als Boerne.

„Sind Sie fertig? Können wir los?“, fragte er, kaum dass Thiel ihm geöffnet hatte. An das Revers seines Jacketts hatte er sich einen kleinen Anstecker in Form einer europäischen Flagge gepinnt. Und für Thiels Geschmack wirkte er entschieden zu begeistert.

„Ich komme ja sowieso nicht drum rum“, stöhnte Thiel. „Also bringen wir’s hinter uns.“

Den ganzen Weg über quasselte Boerne auf ihn ein, rasselte Statistiken runter und ließ ihn dann wissen, was er von den diesjährigen Liedern hielt. („Also der estnische Beitrag ist ja schon beinahe opernreif, aber mein persönlicher Favorit ist ja in diesem Jahr Italien. Ich fürchte allerdings, dass Israel das Rennen machen wird.“) Thiel konnte zu alldem nur ein nichtssagendes Brummen beisteuern.

„Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Sie auf diesen Mist so abfahren“, sagte er schließlich.

„Aber mein lieber Herr Thiel, der Grand Prix steht seit jeher für ein friedliches und freies Europa. Musik verbindet. Das können Sie doch nicht als Mist bezeichnen. Außerdem macht es einfach Spaß. Warten Sie nur ab.“

Davon war Thiel ja nun noch nicht so überzeugt. Immerhin würde es im Kalinka definitiv genug zu trinken geben, und Thiel war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er das auch brauchen würde, um diesen Abend zu überstehen. Es war schon recht voll, als sie ankamen, Thiel entdeckte viele bekannte Gesichter und der ganze Laden war mit Fähnchengirlanden geschmückt. Bei der Musik, die gespielt wurde, handelte es sich ausschließlich um Eurovisionssongs der letzten Jahrzehnte, wie Nadeshda ihn wissen ließ, als sie ihn gut gelaunt begrüßte. „Schon mal zur Einstimmung, bevor es so richtig losgeht.“

 

Thiel musste schnell einsehen, dass Boerne in seiner Begeisterung vorhin geradezu zurückhaltend gewesen war. Die Stimmung war insgesamt recht enthusiastisch, aber niemand konnte Frau Klemm das Wasser reichen. Thiel hatte die Staatsanwältin ja durchaus schon auf einem Konzert erlebt und auch jetzt schien sie wieder jeden Text auswendig zu kennen.

„Herr Thiel, wie schön, dass Sie auch endlich mal dabei sind“, begrüßte sie ihn, kaum dass sie ihn entdeckt hatte. „Wer ist denn Ihr Favorit dieses Jahr? Und jetzt sagen Sie nichts Falsches.“

Bevor Thiel jedoch antworten konnte, ging das nächste Lied los, Frau Klemm sang mit und tänzelte schon wieder davon.

„Wo bin ich hier gelandet?“, murmelte Thiel.

„Da gewöhnen Sie sich schon noch dran.“ Frau Haller war zu ihm getreten und sie war angenehm unaufgeregt in dem ganzen Chaos. „Kommen Sie, es geht bald los.“

 

Thiel fand einen Sitzplatz mit gutem Blick auf die Leinwand. Frau Klemm saß neben ihm und Boerne drängelte sich an seine andere Seite.

„Und? Sind Sie schon aufgeregt?“, fragte er und pikste ihn in die Seite.

„Mhm. Ich weiß gar nicht, wohin mit mir vor lauter Nervosität“, sagte Thiel und trank einen Schluck Bier, damit Boerne sein Grinsen nicht sehen konnte. Und irgendwie war die gute Stimmung dann ziemlich schnell ziemlich ansteckend.

„Sind Sie inzwischen darüber hinweggekommen, dass Russland schon wieder nicht dabei ist, Frau Krusenstern?“, fragte Frau Klemm neben ihm, als Nadeshda sich ebenfalls zu ihnen setzte.

„Fangen Sie nicht schon wieder damit an“, beschwerte Nadeshda sich und Thiel konnte aus dem folgenden Gespräch schließen, dass Russland wohl ihm Halbfinale ausgeschieden sein musste. Und anscheinend hatten die beiden Frauen das gemeinsam gesehen und bereits ausführlich besprochen, was sie jetzt allerdings nicht daran hinderte, so lange weiter zu diskutieren, dass sie beinahe das erste Lied verpasst hätten. Und das wäre wirklich schade gewesen. So einen Vampir an einem brennenden Klavier sah man schließlich nicht jeden Tag. Ein empörtes Raunen ging durch die Menge, als beim britischen Lied jemand auf die Bühne lief, der da nicht hingehörte, und spätestens beim israelischen Song konnte wirklich niemand mehr stillsitzen, auch wenn Thiel nicht so ganz klar war, warum ausgerechnet dieses Lied ihn so mitwippen ließ. Er konnte verstehen, warum Boerne von der Stimme der estnischen Sängerin so beeindruckt gewesen war (wobei er das Kleid ja irgendwie spektakulärer fand), und er amüsierte sich köstlich, als Frau Klemm und Nadeshda während des norwegischen Beitrags schon wieder in eine Diskussion verfielen, diesmal allerdings darüber, ob die Künstler wiederholt teilnehmen dürfen sollten. Hätte er ja auch nicht gedacht, dass ausgerechnet die beiden in diesem Eurovisionsding so aufgingen. Aber Spaß hatte er auch. Das konnte er nicht leugnen. Auch wenn die Bemerkungen des Kommentators und der Alkohol, dessen Quelle einfach nicht versiegen wollte, garantiert erheblich dazu beitrugen.

Erstaunlich ruhig wurde es dann beim irischen Lied. Irgendjemand schwenkte ein Regenbogenfähnchen und es sah verdächtig danach aus, als würde Frau Klemm sich möglichst unauffällig über die Augen wischen. Und aus irgendeinem ihm unerfindlichen Grund wurde Thiel gerade jetzt mit einem Mal klar, wie viel näher Boerne im Laufe des Abends zu ihn herübergerückt war, und als Boerne ihn von der Seite her angrinste, beeilte Thiel sich, rasch wieder auf die Leinwand zu schauen.

 

Und dann war auf einmal das letzte Lied vorbei und die Abstimmung begann. Um Thiel herum gingen die Unterhaltungen wieder los, Handys wurden gezückt, um für die Favoriten abzustimmen, und endlich war mal Zeit, aufs Klo zu gehen. Während dann die einzelnen Länder ihre Punkte verteilten, redeten Boerne und Frau Klemm von links und rechts auf ihn ein, um ihm das Vergabesystem zu erklären. Aber er blickte da trotzdem nicht so richtig durch. Spannend war es gegen Ende dann aber doch und Thiel wunderte sich, dass er so mitfieberte, und sogar mit den anderen zusammen jubelte oder buhte, je nachdem, ob sie mit den Punkten denn jetzt einverstanden waren oder nicht. Und dann stand das Ergebnis fest.

„Ha! Ich hatte Recht!“, freute Boerne sich und mehrere Leute versicherten Thiel, dass Deutschland schon lange nicht mehr so gut abgeschnitten hatte. Alle waren bester Laune und Thiel konnte gar nicht glauben, dass es schon weit nach Mitternacht war.

Die Grand Prix-Lieder von vorhin wurden wieder angestellt und diesmal konnte Thiel nicht anders als auch ein bisschen mitzusingen und zu tanzen. Nadeshda drängelte sich durch die Menge zu ihm.

„Und Chef? Haben wir Sie gekriegt? Sind Sie im nächsten Jahr wieder mit dabei?“

Thiel ließ den Blick durchs Kalinka schweifen, sah all die fröhlichen Menschen, sah Frau Haller singen und Boerne mit Frau Klemm tanzen, sah Nadeshda, die ihn breit angrinste. Er trank noch einen Schluck, dann grinste er zurück.

„Was sagten Sie? Es gibt da vorher immer noch Halbfinals?“


End file.
